


The Not Haunted Basement

by SaraJaye



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Basements, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Maya is scared for once, Pre-Femslash, Riley the reassuring, Visiting Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9991967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Maya Hart. Afraid of a basement. Something was very off about this picture.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Author's Choice, Any, you say it's a ghost, I say it's bad wiring._

When Riley was little, she'd been convinced the basement of Grandma and Grandpa's house was haunted even after Mom and Dad explained the noises and the shadows. It took her years to really get used to it and understand that it was just old and creaky, like all basements.

So when Grandma and Grandpa decided to have a yard sale (to get rid of some junk, they'd reassured everyone, not to move) Riley volunteered herself and Maya to help them clear out the basement.

"I really think this is a bad idea," Maya said for about the fifth time. And for once, she wasn't complaining about wasting a Saturday or finding the whole idea corny. Instead, she was holding onto Riley's arm so tightly she was almost cutting off the circulation.

"Maya, my hand is starting to go numb."

"Why did you tell them we'd go down here? It smells funny and I don't like the looks of those curtains."

Maya Hart. Scared of a basement. She knew Maya wasn't _completely_ fearless, but all their lives she'd been the one sneaking out of windows or into college parties or breaking every rule she could get her hands on. Plus, before Shawn and her mom bought that new place she'd lived in an apartment with permanent shadow puppets on the wall and a heater that always sounded like it was about to break. Since when was she scared of a little basement?

"They're just old and tattered," Riley said, gently pushing at Maya's hand to try to loosen her grip. "And they won't be here long, Grandma asked us to take them down to throw out."

"Well...what about that shape on the floor?" Maya asked.

"Aunt Morgan spilled grape juice there when she was little."

"What about the flickering lights?" Maya challenged, pointing at the ceiling. "That's usually the first sign of a ghost." Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did you believe in ghosts?"

"Since there's one in your ceiling!"

"Maya, it's just bad wiring," Riley said, patting her hand. "The house is old, and the basement's always the first room to suffer." She couldn't help but smile a little. "I used to think the basement was haunted, too."

"Yeah, but you got to know it better! Remember how scared _you_ were every time you stayed over at my place?" _Ohhhh._ Suddenly Riley felt dumb, of course Maya would be scared of a dark, weird place she didn't know well. _Riley_ knew what the stains and the flickering lights meant, just like Maya knew what the shadow puppets were.

"Yeah, well..." She squeezed Maya's hand a little. "Just remember you're here with me. I promise, it's just bad wiring and a bunch of old junk," she said. After a moment she felt Maya relax and loosen her grip; she cast a furitive look at her hand to make sure it hadn't turned purple. "There we go..."

"Sorry." Maya smiled sheepishly. "I know, I must look pretty stupid right now, whether I know this place or not. It's just...those lights! They flicker! It's like in one of the horror movies in Shawn's collection!"

"It's always been like that, trust me. It scared me for years." Riley hugged Maya to her a little. "You're not stupid. You probably watched a few too many of those movies, but you're not stupid." Maya sighed, leaning against her a little.

"You promise there's no ghost?"

"I promise. If it turns out I was wrong, I'll buy you a smoothie when we get back home," Riley said. Maya grinned, lacing their fingers together.

"Deal."


End file.
